No selective and specific serum marker for the diagnosis of pancreatic adenocarcinoma is available. The goal of this research is to develop technology for the sensitive detection of a cancer-specific glycoform of pancreatic Rnase in serum. Lectins (specific carbohydrate binding proteins) are known that can distinguish the carcinoma-specific Rnase glycoforms from forms of Rnase found in sera of non-diseased individuals. An assay will be developed that utilizes antibody specific for pancreatic Rnase that will capture it from serum onto microtiter plates. Based on a model system, biotinylated lectins that will bind to the carcinoma specific glycoforms will be used for detection, in conjunction with a strepavidin-peroxidase reporter system. Luminescent substrates will be employed to increase sensitivity, if necessary. The assay will be standardized using Rnase secreted by human pancreatic cell lines. To validate the technology, serum samples from the NCI-supported Cooperative Human Tissue Network, Southern division will be obtained and used to test the specificity and selectivity of the assay for the presence of pancreatic adenocarcinoma PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE